Death Is Where It Begins And Will End
by Kitty-Black-Heart
Summary: The destiny of one of the blade breakers is starting but can they stop it from ending permanently.(Ireally suck at this better summary inside.R&R)
1. Ch1 Angel In A Dream

Kit: Hi I know I shouldn't start a new story but I couldn't help myself.  
  
Kai: So what is this crap filled story about.  
  
Kit: Hey it's not crap filled at least I don't think it is. Well at least not yet it isn't. It's about a legend.  
  
Kai: Oh boy more legends about crap on bit beast.  
  
Kit: Alright that's it if you don't shut up I am going to lock you in a room with a very sugar high Max with a baseball bat.  
  
Kai:0.0  
  
Kit: Good now this story is about a legend which has to do with someone's destiny and this person has mystical powers. This person is also one of the blade breakers but did I tell you that the person in the legend was a girl.  
  
Ray: So you're going to turn one of us into a girl.  
  
Kit: I sure am. To any one who thinks this is a bad idea. I know but I tried not writing a story like this but I just couldn't help myself it's just plain torture to the characters and it brings up more interesting couples.  
  
Tyson: So who are you turning into a girl.  
  
Kit: I don't know you will have to wait and find out.  
  
Kenny: Evil!  
  
Kit: Don't worry Kenny most likely you won't be who I choose.  
  
Kenny: Good.  
  
Kit: Unless you don't do the disclaimer.  
  
Kenny: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own bey blade so don't sue.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Death Is Where It Began And Will End. Ch.1 Angel in a Dream 'Thoughts' "speaking" //telepathically speaking// (authors note)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It's been a year since the world championship. Ray went back to China. Kai's Grandfather and Boris went to jail. The demolition boys were sent to a bey blading company who trained eager bladders. Max went to stay with his mom for the year. Kenny and Kai went back to Japan. Kai's aunt then took control of Biovolt and became Kai's legal guardian and lives with Kai in his grandfather's mansion. Tyson went to live with his mother in Canada. All the blade breakers kept in touch even Kai would hang around them when the others visited and he even hung around with Kenny and stuck up for him when people bullied him. Now the Blade Breakers are going to a new championship in Canada along with their friends The White Tigers, The All Starz, The Majestics, and The Demolition Boys. The Blade Breakers decided that Ray and the White Tigers would go to Japan and then Canada and then everyone else would meet at Canada in the city Toronto of the province of Ontario where they would head to P.E.I. to start the first rounds of the tournament. Our story starts the night before Ray, Kai, Kenny, and The White Tigers go to Canada. They were all sleeping over in Kai's mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dream Sequence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai was standing in darkness. He started to walk forward until he saw Ray, Kenny, and The White Tigers. He walked up to them. He could see them looking at something. He leaned past them to see a lighted area in there he could see a women with dark navy blue hair sitting at a fountain. She was wearing a gold dress and her skin was a light tan colour. Her hair was in a ponytail with the front bangs in a spike pattern like Tyson's but much shorter. Then a man in a cloak walked up to her. She screamed and leapt into his arms. She then stopped smiling as she looked into his face. Then the whole scene burst into flame in front of their eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Dream Sequence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai then bolted right up in his bed. 'What was that?" He thought. He got up out of bed and read his clock. It said it was two in the morning. 'Great I only got to bed at one.' He thought. 'What was that dream and why did that place look so familiar and why did she look so familiar?' He went down to the kitchen to get something to eat to get his mind off that. On his way down he bumped into both Kevin and Kenny since they are so much shorter then him.  
  
"Ouch!" The two shouted.  
  
"Hey watch the laptop it's not a cushion." Shouted Dizzy from the laptop.  
  
"Sorry you guys I didn't see you there." Spoke Kai sleepily.  
  
"Hey Kai what are you doing up?" Spoke Kenny.  
  
"Oh I just had a strange dream that's all." Spoke Kai.  
  
"What was it about?" Spoke Kevin.  
  
"Why do you care?" Spat Kai in that tone of voice that says say that again and you're dead.  
  
"Well you see I.um.we..um.me and Kenny both had a strange dream which was exactly the same." Spoke Kevin nervously.  
  
"What ever." Spoke Kai as he continued on his way to the kitchen with Kenny and Kevin following. When they got there they found Ray and the rest of the White Tigers there. "What are all of you doing here?"  
  
"Well Kai I think we all seemed to have had the same strange dream." Spoke Ray.  
  
"What was it about?" Spoke Dizzy.  
  
"Well you see there's this woman with dark navy blue hair in a gold dress at a fountain." Ray Spoke as he explained what had happened in the dream and how it strangely felt familiar.  
  
"Well maybe you all experienced this event in a past life or maybe you've all been there before but can't remember." Spoke Dizzy. (Max: I know it's *wham*Kit: Max don't spoil anything. Max: Ouch.)  
  
"Well I guess that might explain why it's familiar but what I would like to know is why the image set fire." Spoke Ray.  
  
Kenny then yawned and said. "Well I think we should get some sleep and see if anybody has the dream again in the morning." So they all decided that was best and went back to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dream Sequence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai was standing in the darkness again. He spotted Lee and walked over to see what he was looking at to see the women again only she was younger about their age and she was lying in a field with a blue dragon that looked exactly like dragoon but he wasn't glowing and he was connected a bit of any sort. The two seemed to be talking about something in some strange language. Then a huge black cat that looked like Galleon came up to them and started talking with them. Then the blue haired girl stood up and looked out across the field and both Kai and Lee could have sworn she shouted out Drigger and Galux how have you been as a huge white tiger which was about a little bit taller then came up to them with a pink wild cat that was the same size soon followed. The black cat got up and stood at least a foot taller then the girl started to run across to the field to a white city with giant birds, phoenixes, dragons, griffons, harpies, banshees, and people on them were flying around. Then the girl with blue hair sprouted black wings out her back and flew off towards the city with the blue dragon. Then both boys heard aloud *Beep**Beep**Beep* in their ears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Dream Sequence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP* Kai groaned rolled over and threw his alarm clock right out the window. Kai then got up. 'Great.' He thought. 'Just when that dream was getting interesting.' He got dressed and headed down for breakfast. He then told the others with Lee's help about what he saw in his dream and found out that nobody but them had had that dream. So they got their things for the trip and headed off to the airport to see the others again in Canada.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Hey well there's the first chapter. Please R&R and I probably won't update again because of exams and for those who read my other story the four dragons that won't be updated anytime soon if my parents keep kicking me off the computers or if my siblings do as well. Also I am sorry about the error on the last chapter it is suppose to say exams not essays. Well Bye and R&R please. 


	2. Ch2 Canada And An Unbelieveable Surprise

Kit: Hi I'm here with another chapter. Sorry to all you reading the four dragons I just reached a point in the story where I get writers block, seriously I need ideas for that one to help me get started.  
  
Tyson: So you're doing the one where one of us is a girl.  
  
Kit: Yes do you have a problem with that? * Waves iron bat over head.*  
  
Tyson: No. How come I always have to talk with you?  
  
Kit: Because I get along better with you but if you want I'll get Ray.  
  
Tyson: Alright bye then.* Wham*  
  
Kit: I was being sarcastic. Great now he's knocked out. Ray come here and do the disclaimer.  
  
Ray: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own bey blade.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Death Is Where It Begins And Will End. Ch.2 Canada and an Unbelievable Surprise 'Thoughts' "speaking" //speaking telepathically// (authors notes)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
When they reached Canada they got off the plane and met up with the others. They then started chatting as they headed to where Mr. Dickenson would be with the bus.  
  
"So how have you been doing Ray?" Spoke Max cheerfully.  
  
"Great although I've missed you guys a lot." Spoke Ray.  
  
"Hey Kai, how have you been?" Spoke Max even more cheerfully. (If that is even possible.)  
  
"Yeah how has the cold Kai been?" Spoke Enrique.  
  
"Alright I guess." Spoke Kai with a slight smirk/smile thingy.  
  
"Hey did any of you guys have this strange dream of a girl with navy blue hair and a man in a cloak?" Spoke Michael really stupidly.  
  
"Yes." Spoke all the others at once.  
  
"You to?" Spoke everyone in unison again.  
  
"Hey look there's Mr. Dickenson, Dr. Judy, Mr. Kinomiya, and some other woman." Spoke Oliver. They walked over to them and got on the bus.  
  
"So children you are probably wondering who this young woman with us is." Spoke Mr. Dickenson gesturing to the woman with sandy blonde hair in a blue dress with high heels.  
  
"Yes well at least I was." Spoke Robert.  
  
"Well hello children my name is Christie Kinomiya." Spoke the sandy blonde with blue eyes.  
  
"Are you Tyson's mom?" Blurted Max.  
  
"MAX!!!" Shouted Judy.  
  
"Sorry mom." Spoke Max.  
  
"It's alright and yes I am." Spoke Christie so seriously it even sent shivers down Kai's spine.  
  
"Oh before I forget children. The Demolition Boys are going to be staying at the same place as all of you are." Spoke Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Where exactly are we staying Mr. Dickenson?" Spoke Kenny.  
  
"You will be staying at my bey blading research centers here in Canada that my company has set up." Spoke Christie again sending chills down their backs with her serious tone.  
  
"Also children there are some news we are going to have to tell you when we get there and believe me and you that it isn't very pleasant." Spoke Mr. Kinomiya in a serious tone which also sent chills down their spines and scared them slightly. 'I wonder what he is talking about.' Thought Ray, Kai, Robert, Emily, Kenny, Johnny, and Oliver. When they got out of the bus they were in a secluded area outside of Toronto. The building in front of them was at least ten too fifteen stories high. They entered the building and headed to a huge room on the fifth floor. Their bags were being taken to their rooms at this time. In the room there was a huge circular table where they all sat in chairs around, at the front of the room was a computer screen, and there also were no windows anywhere in the room.  
  
"Well I guess you are all wondering why we are here." Spoke Christie in that serious tone again.  
  
"Yes we are." Spoke Ray.  
  
"Well you see just recently we found a temple to sacred spirits." Spoke Christie.  
  
"Yeah so we know there are several temples to sacred spirits." Spoke Michael.  
  
"Michael." Spoke Judy.  
  
"Yes Dr. Judy." Spoke Michael.  
  
"Be quiet." Spoke Judy.  
  
"Alright now that that's over I'll continue." Spoke Christie. "Unlike other temples this one held the story of sacred spirits or bit beast as you call them. It spoke of a time when bit beast held a physical form and were not contained in bits. It also spoke of a tale about how they were sealed and a legend on how they would be set free."  
  
"So what does this have to do with us? If what the temple tells is true wouldn't the people who know how to free them be dead by now." Spoke Robert.  
  
"You are correct there. But you see the legend stats that only the person who sealed them can free them, but the person who sealed them would die from just doing that." Spoke Christie as the screen behind her showed a picture of a strange writing in Japanese. "This is a picture of the writing in a temple in Japan which talks of dragons and other mystical creatures." Then another picture of writing popped up followed by several others. "All of these culturals talk of such things every single cultural in the world has such things and every single one talks about rebirth."  
  
"I got it your saying that who ever sealed them was probably reborn as well and that one of us here is that person." Spoke Dizzy.  
  
"Yes, but none of you are that person but all of you we believe held an important role to the events that led up to them being sealed." Spoke Mr. Kinomiya.  
  
"So if the person isn't one of us who is it?" Spoke Kenny.  
  
"Well you see it is one of your friends, but this person who sealed them was a girl and she was reincarnated as a boy." Spoke Christie.  
  
"So is there a problem with that and what do you mean by was?" Spoke Emily.  
  
"Well you see." Spoke Christie as she looked worriedly to her husband. Then Judy cut in by saying. "Well this person entered where they sealed the bit beast and some how changed into a girl and is now capable of freeing them."  
  
"So how come this person hasn't and who exactly is it." Spoke Enrique.  
  
"Well you see the person doesn't know how because they don't remember how to and the person is.is.is." Spoke Christie.  
  
"Is who? Who exactly is this person because I would like to know who it is so I can ask them about these strange dreams we've been having." Spoke Lee.  
  
"Strange dreams. What do you mean?" Spoke Mr. Kinomiya.  
  
"These strange dreams with a girl in a gold dress." Spoke Kenny.  
  
"Wait I know who it is in the dream and who sealed all the bit beast." Spoke Dizzy. " The person in the dreams is Tyson and she sealed us away for an important reason but I don't remember what it was except there was no other choice."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Shouted the blade breakers who were there, the White Tigers, The All Starz, and The Majestics.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Well that's it for now and I know most people don't usually agree with couples in some stories so decided you the reviewers shall decide couples for the story and you can vote for as many different people and if you know of any teams on the shows names and the bladders could you send them in and yaoi pairings are aloud. So just send in your vote in a review and R&R please. 


	3. Ch3 More Information And Shopping

Kit: Hi again and how come only like one person has voted for a couple so far.  
  
Everyone but Kit: Yes.  
  
Kit: So I will delay revealing couples one more chapter, so all of you who want to pair Tyson up with someone better hurry cause I need to reveal who the cloaked figure in the dream was soon.  
  
Tyson: You mean the person in the cloak is the person I'm in love with.  
  
Kit: Yes.  
  
Tyson: Who is it? *Wham*  
  
Kit: Tyson*holding baseball bat over shoulder* don't ask dumb questions I already said I haven't decided yet.  
  
Ray: Tyson can be so dumb some times.  
  
Kit: Ray what you're doing here.  
  
Ray: I'm here because you said something about couples and I want to know who I'm paired with.  
  
Kit: Well Ray I'm sorry no one voted for your couple yet.  
  
Ray: Alright then.*walks off stage.*  
  
Kit: Alright Max do the disclaimer.  
  
Max: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own bey blade.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Death Is Where It Begins and Will End Ch.3 More Information And Shopping 'Thoughts' "speaking" //telepathically speaking// (authors notes)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"WHAT!!!" Shouted the Blade Breakers who were there, The White Tigers, The All Starz, and The Majestics.  
  
"I don't really know how I know this it just came to me in a flash." Spoke Dizzy.  
  
"How can you not be sure weren't you there when it happened." Spoke Robert.  
  
"Well I can answer that." Spoke Christie in her serious tone again. "You see we have been looking at the writings in the new temple and found some disturbing information about bit beast."  
  
"What do you mean by disturbing?" Spoke Michael.  
  
Judy then started saying. "Well you see as the temple indicates sacred spirits once held physical form and existed here in our world, but if that was so why don't when we call them out do they come in spirit form and not physical."  
  
"I don't know. Why do they?" Spoke Michael.  
  
Then Mr. Kinomiya spoke. "Well you see the fact is when they were sealed they were also killed. We believe that the person who sealed them Tyson also took their life energy and used it for another purpose which in doing so also killed her."  
  
"Why would she do some thing like that didn't she know it would kill them and her and how could she do something like that?" Spoke Oliver.  
  
Mr. Dickenson then said. "Well this person we believe some how shared a connection to bit beast in a way most humans can't."  
  
"You mean like how in our dreams she had wings." Spoke Kai.  
  
"Yes I believe somewhere we read something about people with angel wings who could mysteriously speak with people with their minds, and they were said to have many other mysterious powers." Spoke Christie.  
  
"So your saying Tyson is one of these people but if that's true wouldn't you or Mr. Kinomiya be one to." Spoke Kenny.  
  
"Yes I agree." Spoke Emily in her I'm so smart tone of voice.  
  
"Well no because you see these people were chosen by sacred spirits to have such powers and that they would be merged with the elements and the earth's life force." Spoke Christie.  
  
"So we are to believe that Tyson has mystical powers and that we played a part in our past life that had to do with the sealing of the sacred spirits." Spoke Lee.  
  
"Yes." Spoke Judy.  
  
"Well I think everyone would like to see proof of this where's Tyson." Spoke Eddie.  
  
"If you want to I guess we could get someone to go get her." Spoke Mr. Kinomiya.  
  
"Fine that would be good." Spoke everyone who was a bladder. Mr. Kinomiya was about to call some one when he stopped and stared at the doorway.  
  
"Mr. Kinomiya what's wrong." Spoke Kenny as everyone turned to see the girl from their dream wearing a dark blue t-shirt, black bell bottom jeans, and black running shoes, had her hair tied up in a pony tail, and wore black finger less gloves.  
  
Everyone in the room just sat there staring at her. Most of the guy's jaws had dropped open. "Why is everyone staring at me and close your mouths you're catching flies." Spoke the girl.  
  
"Tyson what are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping." Spoke Christie worriedly. 'That girl.' She thought. 'She going to hurt herself she hasn't been sleeping at all lately.'  
  
"Don't worry mother I'm fine I just haven't been that tired lately. Well I'm going into the city for some shopping anybody here wants to come?" Spoke Tyson.  
  
"Tyson." Spoke the others.  
  
"Yes." Spoke Tyson. "And call me Ty Tyson sounds so much like I'm a guy. So Mariah, Emily you want to come shopping with me."  
  
"No thanks." Spoke Emily.  
  
"Sure." Spoke Mariah.  
  
"Well then come on." Spoke Ty as she ran out of the room and to the elevators with Mariah following. The guy's who had just recovered from shock then spoke. "That was Tyson but how."  
  
"What are you all deaf or just plain stupid remember what they told us Tyson entered the temple and it change her back into a girl like she was in her past life." Spoke Emily.  
  
"Hey were some of us girls in our past life because then couldn't we turn back into girls if we enter there as well." Spoke Enrique.  
  
"Most likely it won't since none of you I think have to be a girl to do anything where Tyson has to be just like she was then." Spoke Christie.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" Spoke Kevin.  
  
"Well if you want we can take you to where the Demolition Boys are training if you want." Spoke Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Oh just so you people know the company is holding a formal dance for all the bey blading teams competing and you may want to get some outfits before the dance since it's tonight." Spoke Christie.  
  
"What!!" Shouted all of them.  
  
"Didn't any of read the end of the notes I sent you." Spoke Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"No." Spoke all of them.  
  
"Well Emily if you want I can't get you to go shopping with Ty and Mariah I'm sure the driver that took them will take you there." Spoke Christie.  
  
"Alright." Spoke Emily happily.  
  
"Well then I'll call Ty and you and I shall go down to get the driver." Spoke Christie as they left the room.  
  
"Well that's good for Emily but what about us." Spoke Michael.  
  
"Well I was planning on taking the Demolition Boys to get fitted for their outfits so I guess you guys can come too." Spoke Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Dickenson." Spoke all the boys.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Now I'm going to skip what the boys do as their being fitted for outfits and go to the girls shopping spree.) Tyson, Emily, and Mariah are in a dress store trying dresses on duh.  
  
"Hey Mariah, Emily do you think this one looks good." Spoke Tyson wearing a dark blue shiny dress that went down to her ankles.  
  
"No I don't think that suits you. Does this one look good on me?" Spoke Mariah wearing a light pink dress with red frills of fabric shooting out at the waist, ends of the short sleeves, and bottom.  
  
"No way that definitely isn't you spoke Emily, but how does the one I'm wearing look?" Spoke Emily wearing a orange dress that hugged her curves and had darker orange roses on it and stopped a little bit before her ankles.  
  
"Whoa Emily that definitely is the one for you." Spoke Tyson.  
  
"You think." Spoke Emily.  
  
"Yeah Emily Ty is right that definitely is you." Spoke Mariah.  
  
"Alright I'll get this one then." She said walking back into the change room.  
  
"Hey Mariah that dress on you now looks great." Spoke Tyson.  
  
"You really think so." Spoke Mariah now wearing a dress with the top part sleeveless a light pink and the bottom skirt going to her ankles a sparkly red.  
  
"Yeah that is definitely you." Spoke Tyson.  
  
"Hey Tyson you should wear this dress." Spoke Emily who was now at the other end holding a gold dress with silver stars on it. Well they then got those three dresses and headed to a make up store.  
  
"Hey you think this would look good on me?" Spoke Emily holding a stick of light orange eye shadow.  
  
"Yeah that'll look great." Spoke Tyson and Mariah.  
  
"Hey guys look at this scented body glitter. They have orange, pink, and gold. Hey if we wear these we won't need to buy perfume." Spoke Tyson.  
  
"Cool let's get some." Spoke Mariah.  
  
They then continued looking around the store and the mall till they had to go back to the company' research facility to get ready.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Well that's it for now and please vote for couples because I need them for the next chapter. Oh and please R&R.  
  
Max: *on sugar high.* Yes vote I like voting and R&R bye. WEEEEEEEEEEEHHH *runs out off the stage trying to fly.* 


	4. Ch4 Love Is In Their Hearts

Kit: Hi it's me again. I've taken the votes and the couple is decided. I am also sorry I guess I did have Tyson out of character but she'll be back sorta to her normal Tyson self. Hey you can't expect there to be no changes to personality when Tyson was turned into a girl.  
  
Tyson: So what is the couple?  
  
Kit: It shall be Tyson/Kai. Yeah!  
  
Tyson and Kai: What!!!  
  
Kit: You heard me. Now one of you do the disclaimer. Also other couples shall be featured they are Ray/Mariah and Max/Emily so yeah!  
  
Tyson: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own bey blade.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Death Is Where It Begins and Will End Ch.4 Love Is In Their Hearts 'Thoughts' "speaking" //speaking telepathically// (authors notes)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone was getting ready for the dance. We now go into Tyson's room to start this chapter. Tyson was in her gold dress. She was putting on her make up now. The room is blue like all fabrics and walls are a shade of blue. //Dragoon do think I look good.// Spoke Tyson.  
  
//Yes you look fine just stop asking me that.// spoke Dragoon really annoyed.  
  
//I already asked you that.// Spoke Tyson with a question mark over her head.  
  
//Yes.// Spoke Dragoon with an anime vein now starting to pop out of head.  
  
//Alright. I'm hungry.// Spoke Tyson.  
  
//So then go eat.// Spoke Dragoon.  
  
//No I must watch my figure I don't want to go fat.// Spoke Tyson. (Don't all us girls at least watch are food a little.)  
  
//Then stop saying your hungry if your not going to do anything about It.// Spoke Dragoon.  
  
Just then Tyson got very dizzy and the room started to spin well at least to her. 'Not again.' She thought. She then fainted and fell to the floor. Then images of her past life flashed before her. She a young woman about twenty five she was in a black bedroom crying a man was there he scared the way he just laughed and said she was weak and that he would have her as his soon. He then left. Then another image appeared she was the same age, in the same room crying then Emily entered and helped get out of there. Then an image of them running down a hall way with screams echoing through the hall. Then an image of the man from before that scared her stood in the middle of a huge room with a sword in hand. All around them their friends were dieing, the humans and bit beast. Then the man lifted his sword and spoke. "Now Kai master of the phoenix Dranzer. Lover to the black angel you shall die." He then brought the sword down across the chest of Kai killing him. She then screamed out. "No!!!" Then the image changed to her in a temple of some sort. She then started a spell which caused a black light to glow everywhere as her black angel wings and then it got brighter covering the room and then changed to white and flew covering the world.  
  
She then woke with a start. //Mistress Tyson are you all right maybe you should rest for awhile.// spoke Dragoon.  
  
//I'm fine Dragoon and just had some visions of my past life that is all.// Spoke Tyson.  
  
//Are you sure you shouldn't rest any way.// Spoke Dragoon.  
  
//I'm fine don't be such a worry wart.// Spoke Tyson.  
  
//I can so be a worry wart since before you ate to much now you don't eat at all most days and before you slept too much and now you barely sleep at all.// Spoke Dragoon.  
  
//I do not and I am just fine.// Spoke Tyson getting angrier. 'What gives him the right to lecture me about my sleeping habits?' Thought Tyson.  
  
//Everything gives me the right because I am worried you are hurting your self when was the last time you ate.// Spoke Dragoon.  
  
//Fine I'll eat something at the dance alright.// spoke Tyson angrily.  
  
//Tyson I'm just worried don't get upset. Please tell me what has been bothering you so.// Spoke Dragoon worry showing clearly in his voice.  
  
//Nothing I'm fine stop pestering me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to this damn stupid dance my mom thinks will be fun for all the bladders. Yeah it will be fun when pigs fly since most teams won't even talk with each other.// Spoke Tyson rage now filling her voice. She then stormed out to where the dance was taking place. The dance was taking place outside in the field behind the facility right next to the woods. Tyson put on one of her grins and went over to where the others were in their tuxes. "Hi guys." She shouted in her happy tone. The guys turned and had their mouths drop to the ground since Tyson looked stunning in the gold dress and high heels plus since the dress had no sleeves she was able to put glitter up the sides of her upper arms. Just then Mariah and Emily came out.  
  
"Hi guys what are you staring at?' Spoke Mariah. Ray, Kai, Johnny, Lee, Tala, Brian, and Spencer were the first to regain their composure.  
  
"Hi ladies." Spoke Ray. They then all sat and chat for awhile till the other teams showed up and then it was time for the dance to start. Ray got up and took Mariah to the dance floor to dance. (No big surprise there.) Max then got up and turned to Emily and stuttered a will you dance with me which she accepted. They then went to the dance floor and left Tyson the only girl beside Dizzy with the guys.  
  
Kai then said he was going for a walk and left into the woods. Johnny and Enrique then both left saying they were going for a walk and Enrique to see if some one would dance with him and disappeared into the crowd of bladders. (Kit: Hehe they left into the woods together hehe.) Well the song started and everyone on the dance floor started dancing. Tyson kept peering through the crowd watching Emily and Mariah dancing seeing that the guys were getting very close to them. Seeing this made her happy since at least they found love even if they didn't know it yet they had. After a ten songs Tyson decided to leave since she didn't feel like sitting at the table and telling the guys who were brave enough from other teams to leave her alone she walked off into the woods. Also since she couldn't get a certain person out of her mind from the vision of her past life.  
  
'Black angel?' She thought. 'Was that man talking about me? I do have black wings. No he couldn't have been he said lover to the black angel and I don't love Kai. Do I?' She was walking through the woods till she got to a weeping willow and sat down at the foot of it letting the leaves that hung down hide her figure a little. 'I don't know do I love him? No love is to strong a word. I might have a crush but not love. Why am I even thinking such things? Kai is just an ignorant, self centered, pig headed, sour puss craving perfection out of everything. I don't think he can love anyone so even if I love him it's not like he will ever share my feelings. Why am I thinking this? Well he is hot. Wait hold the phone did I just think Kai was hot alright now I know I'm losing my mind.' She was cut off from her thoughts when a foot steps were heard coming closer to her. She turned to see crimson eyes staring at her which caused her to fall back a bit. "Kai what a-are y-y-you d-do-doing here?" She stuttered.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Spoke Kai in his angry tone like he was disappointed. "Shouldn't you be at the dance? Dancing with all those guys that have been asking you?"  
  
Tyson then started speaking. "Well you see I just don't feel like dancing." Tyson then thought. 'How did he know guys have been asking me to dance and what gives him the right to talk to me in that tone. I haven't done anything to make me seem imperfect unless you count being alive which to Kai is imperfect of me.'  
  
"Alright just don't stay out to long were going to practice in the morning before the tournament starts in three days." Spoke Kai as he started to leave.  
  
"Um Kai." Spoke Tyson.  
  
"What?" Spoke Kai in a some what angry tone.  
  
"Nothing never mind?" Spoke Tyson a little afraid.  
  
'Oh great.' Thought Kai. 'Look what you've done you baka you're finally alone with a hot girl that your in love with and you scare Tyson out of saying what ever it is. Wait a second did I just use hot, love, and Tyson in the same sentence. Alright now this definitely isn't like the cold Kai. Why do I feel this way? Well might as well find out what she wants to say. "Tyson what is it you want to say." Spoke Kai in a softer kinder voice as he walked over and sat beside her.  
  
Tyson finding out how close Kai was to her found it hard to speak spoke. "Well Kai do you remember how you died in your past life or anything else about it."  
  
'What the hell is she talking about?' Thought Kai. "No I haven't why do you ask?"  
  
'Look what you've done he doesn't even know anything and if he did he wouldn't talk about it it's the cold heartless Kai your talking to.' Thought Tyson. She then said. "No reason just wondering that's all." She then looked down at her feet so Kai wouldn't see the blush that had crept across her face.  
  
Kai then started blushing furiously. 'Damn does she have to be so damn hot.' Thought Kai. 'Great here we go again. Also why did she ask me that there has to be a reason.' "Tyson did you remember anything from your past life. Something about why you died or why all of us died before and how we played a part in you dieing?" Spoke Kai.  
  
"Yes but nothing I understand really." She paused then continued speaking. "Never mind Kai it's alright." She then gazed up at the night sky blushing but because it was dark you really couldn't see though. Her eyes were filled with tears none falling though.  
  
'It's alright. I never asked if something was wrong now I need to know what's going on if only I could stop blushing. Urgh what's wrong with me why do I even care I never really cared before. That's it I'm leaving.' Kai got up and walked away.  
  
'Where is he going.' Thought Tyson. 'Oh well at least he won't see me cry now for people who died long ago and have come back. I wonder though why we were all fighting long ago and why do I have such feelings for cold hearted Kai. The one person no one has been even to reach and how come he was acting so nice. Maybe he feels the same maybe he loves me to. No girl don't give yourself false hope. The dance then ended a few hours later and everyone went to bed and left getting ready for anew day to come.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: There done now R&R please. 


	5. Ch5 Love Blooms

Kit: Hi I'm back.  
  
Kai: Why couldn't you disappear?  
  
Kit: I don't know but I'm here so let's continue the story.  
  
Max: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own beyblade.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Death Is Where It Begins and Will End Ch.5 Love Blooms 'Thoughts' "speaking" //speaking telepathically// (authors notes)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kai was dreaming that night. He was at a castle this time it was in a place that had no glow no mystical power. He lived with the normal human's ones that couldn't connect with bit beast and didn't have any powers. He was about fourteen in the dream he wore armor of knights. He entered a room with Johnny, Robert, Brian, and Michael inside. They greeted him.  
  
"Hello prince Kai what shall we do today?" Spoke Michael.  
  
"I think we shall go for a ride across the countryside. We haven't done that in awhile." Spoke Kai almost as if he was happy.  
  
"What a grand idea we haven't done that since." Robert stopped recalling why they hadn't. They hadn't since most of the ones they loved but never told were taken to the bit land to receive wings and that is in that direction.  
  
"Well we should go before we change our minds." Spoke Johnny.  
  
"Yes let's go." Spoke Kai. They mounted their bit beast and started heading out of the city. Then t he saw an image of them at about the age of twenty five running down a hall with everybody else swords in hand except Tyson and Emily. They reached a door at the end of the hall and *BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* End Dream Sequence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai groaned and rolled over grabbed his clock and the clock went flying into a wall. He then got up and got dressed. 'Perfect.' He thought. 'Just when I might find out something about my past life the alarm clock goes off and now I need to get a new alarm clock to.' He looked over at the smashed clock. He then left to the kitchen on the floor with their rooms to get some breakfast before he practiced. He then started scrambling through things looking for something to eat. 'I should have taken cooking lessons like my aunt suggested.'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tyson woke with a fright she had been having visions of all of them dieing and her being left alone the only one still alive and then dieing by doing the spell in the temple. //Tyson are you alright you seem upset. Did you have another vision?// Spoke Dragoon worried.  
  
//I am alright and yes I did have another vision filled with death.// Spoke Tyson trying to calm herself.  
  
//Well what shall we do now since I know you won't go back to sleep.// Spoke Dragoon.  
  
//Well since I can't sleep I guess I'll go train. That'll show the others I'm not lazy.// She said a little evilly. She got dressed in black jeans and a dark blue top with black angel wings with writing that read every angel has her dark side and I'm it. She then headed to the kitchen in her black running shoes. She heard someone in the kitchen. 'I wonder if Kai and his hot ass are in there. No not this again.' She thought. 'I thought I got rid of these thoughts. Well might as well see who's in the kitchen. Please don't be Kai.' She opened the door to see Kai searching through the fridge. Kai was leaning over so you could just see his ass sticking out from around the corner. 'He doesn't look to bad from this view.' Before she could think she found her self leaning to get a better view. 'What the heck am I doing, but damn he's got a cute ass. Urgh stop thinking such things. Alright that's it I'm going to get rid of the temptation.' "Hi Kai." She spoke causing Kai to hit his head on the top of the fridge.  
  
"Oh Hi." He said then was about to turn back to the fridge when he noticed her going on her tip toes. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." She spoke a blush creeping across her face. She turned away not wanting him to see she was blushing. "So Kai what you doing up so early?" Spoke Tyson pretending she had a great interest in her shoes.  
  
'Damn she looks hot in that outfit. No not this again.' Kai thought. 'Quick answer her question. "What?" 'No you baka that's not the answer. Great now you're starting to blush.' Kai then had a blush creep across his face so he went back to the fridge so she couldn't see it.  
  
"Kai I asked what you were doing up so early." Spoke Tyson a little ticked since she finally got the courage to look up to see him in the fridge again.  
  
"What do you think? I'm up so I can train. What are you doing up so early?" Spoke Kai getting ticked as well. 'What is she so mad about I haven't done anything wrong?'  
  
"Well training actually so I'll see you down stairs." Spoke Tyson.  
  
"What and you're not going to have breakfast." Spoke Kai a little angrier than he meant to.  
  
"Yeah you got a problem with that." Spoke Tyson. 'What's his problem? Oh wait I forgot life.'  
  
'Wait I know why she isn't going to have breakfast she can't cook either.' He thought. "What can't you cook or are you just not hungry." Spoke Kai.  
  
"I can to cook I'm just not hungry." She shouted and then stormed out to the elevators. Then left to another floor.  
  
'Great.' Thought Kai. 'Why can't you stop yourself from pushing people away? She just wanted to know why you were up and you insult her. What am I thinking why it should matter if people can't handle my behavior that's their problem not mine. So what it's not like she can actually cook I don't think it was much of an insult and anyway why should I care anyways I never cared before.'  
  
//Because Kai you love her.// Spoke a female voice.  
  
'What the, alright now I'm hearing voices in my head. I must be going crazy.' Thought Kai.  
  
//Master Kai you are not going crazy it is me Dranzer. I am talking to you telepathically.// Spoke Dranzer.  
  
'What Dranzer? How can you I know I don't have such powers nor did me in my past life. Damn it this is too confusing.' Kai thought.  
  
//No you didn't and don't. I do and I can talk to you and read your mind so we can have a conversation.// spoke Dranzer.  
  
'What you can read my mind so you've been spying on my thoughts.' Thought Kai.  
  
//Yes wait no.// Dranzer said. //Could you repeat the question and if it has to do with me knowing your feelings what you think about then yes, but I don't tell any body of what you think about.//  
  
'Great now I have my bit beast talking to me when ever she feels like and I still can't get Tyson out of my head.' Kai thought.  
  
//Well Kai you can't get her out of your head because your in love with her.// Spoke Dranzer. //Also I won't talk to you unless you want me to or if some one is in danger.//  
  
'Fine then go away.' Kai thought bitterly.  
  
//No.// Dranzer spoke.  
  
'And why?' Thought Kai.  
  
//Well I thought you might want to know that Tyson is in danger. She's on the seventh floor room 756.// Spoke Dranzer. Kai then ran out of the room and got on an elevator and went to the seventh floor.  
  
'What kind of danger is she in.' Kai thought worriedly.  
  
//Well lets just say some one not so friendly from a past life has come back and he isn't here for a chat.// Spoke Dranzer.  
  
'What is he going to do?' Thought Kai. 'If he so much as touches her I'm going to kill and by the way what did he do in our past life that was so bad.'  
  
Dranzer then started by saying. //Well you see he fell in love with the black angel only she chose another lover and he raped her and killed her lover.// (Alright now people think back to Tyson's dream she's in a room crying with a guy. Now have all you figured it out. Good now let's continue.)  
  
'Alright just who is the black angel and who was her lover.' Thought Kai.  
  
//Kai you should know who the black angel is since there is only one and you've already seen it and about the lover of her can't tell you.// Spoke Dranzer.  
  
'So Tyson is the black angel he isn't going to hurt her is he.' Spoke Kai. Then the elevator stopped and Kai bolted down the hall to room 756. He heard a scream which caused him to throw the door open and see someone on top of Tyson in the corner of the beyblade training training room. He then ran grabbed the guy and threw him across the room.  
  
"Kai!" Tyson screamed happily and scared.  
  
Kai looked at the guy he was their age fourteen and wore a deep red T-shirt and black jeans. "Who are you and what are you doing?" Yelled Kai completely raged.  
  
"Kai this guy attacked me he tried to rap me." Spoke Tyson curling up in the corner. Her pants were almost off so she pulled them back on.  
  
"Alright that's it I don't care who you are get out of here now or I'll be forced to injure you badly." Shouted Kai in a way that showed he was losing his patience.  
  
"Fine but I'll be back." He said and then disappeared. Kai then knelt down by Tyson. "Are you alright?" He spoke to her.  
  
"Yes I'm fine just a little shaken. Kai how did you know I was in danger." Whispered Tyson shaking with fear. She now had her legs hugged against her chest.  
  
'She's not alright she almost was just raped. We should comfort her. Argh not this again but she doesn't look alright.' Kai thought and before he knew what he was doing he sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
'What is he doing? Well what ever he's doing I don't mind.' She thought as she leaned into his embrace. She laid her head on his chest and grabbed his shirt as she was crying.  
  
'Great what am I doing?' Thought Kai. "Tyson are you sure you're alright?" He asked as he looked down to see her face completely hidden in his shirt. 'Great now she's crying. What am I suppose to do?' Kai thought. Kai then started rubbing her back to help calm her down. 'I wonder if she feels the same way as me. Wait how do I feel?' Kai thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
Tyson looked up to see his eyes closed. 'He looks so peaceful. I wonder.' She thought and before she could stop herself she closed her eyes and kissed him.  
  
'What the she's kissing me. What do I do?' Kai thought as he returned the kiss. 'Why is she kissing me? Does she love me? Do I love her? Well I think I love her.'  
  
'Kai's returning my kiss but why does he love me like I love him?' Tyson thought as she pulled out of the kiss. She opened her eyes to see a stunned Kai. "Kai?" She spoke afraid he might reject her.  
  
"Tyson, you, why?" Spoke Kai stuttered.  
  
"Why do you think?" Spoke Tyson trying to keep a straight face since Kai looked really funny. 'He's so cute.' She thought.  
  
"I don't why don't you tell me." Spoke Kai.  
  
"I love you Kai that's why I kissed why else would I do that." Tyson said.  
  
"I don't know what to say. I I I." Kai stuttered.  
  
"You don't feel the same do you?" Tyson spoke as she started to cry and ran out of the room. Kai sat there stunned for awhile then ran after her. He then went to the first floor. 'Maybe she went to that weeping willow tree like at the dance.' He ran outside and to the tree. He heard crying and went over to see her crying under the tree. 'Great I made her cry. All because I choked and couldn't say I loved her to. Well here goes nothing.' He ran to the tree and went right in front of her and kissed her right on the lips. After a short while he pulled out of the kiss to see her blushing. "Kai you kissed me. Does that mean you actually feel the same? Do you love me like I love you?" Tyson spoke still blushing.  
  
"I love you now and forever." He spoke and then kissed her again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Well that is it for now and if you have any ideas on what I should put in I will gladly except them but your ideas might not go in the story ok but still send ideas please and R&R please.  
  
Mariah & Emily: How romantic. R&R please. 


End file.
